1. Technical Field
The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to recognition of an object. More specifically, the subject matter relates to recognition of an object by a machine.
2. Information
Commonly, machines may need to recognize objects that they may interact with. For example, a machine such as, but not limited to, a robot may need to recognize an object to interact with that object. However, recognizing an object by a machine may require various sensors such as, but not limited to, image sensors. Processing the images from these image sensors can be processor intensive, and in particular, if the machine is interacting with the object in real-time. Accordingly, recognizing an object and processing the image by a machine may detrimentally affect the interactive experience with the machine (i.e., machines may be slow to react or follow).